We Have Five Minutes
by beingbored
Summary: This is based off the post: Haikyuu! Couples Attempts at Sex Daichi: I just put the kids to bed. We have five minutes. Suga: Already stripping.


Karasuno's yearly training camp was so, so much fun. Absolutely positively the most fun experience any person on this earth could ever have. Yep, lots of fun.

At least, that's what Daichi was telling himself over and over and over again on the bus ride over. He was hoping that if he repeated it enough, he would eventually feel those words to be true. There was a brief moment when everyone had fallen asleep that Daichi felt he could actually enjoy this. Hinata kicked Kageyama which led to a shouting match which led to everyone being woken up which led to more noise.

"Why did I come again?" Daichi groaned. Noya and Tanaka were singing very loudly and very badly behind him. For what purpose, Daichi did not know.

Suga squeezed his hand. "Because you're the captain and you can't skip out on this." Suga never gave Daichi any pity. Then again, he had to deal with the rowdy underclassmen just as much as Daichi.

"But they're so loud. And energetic. We weren't this loud and energetic when we were first years." Daichi said. At least Tsukishima had put on headphones and was not antagonizing Hinata and Kageyama anymore.

"We were loud and energetic. Remember the storage room?" Suga asked. He continued to flip through his book. As if having sex at school was something they did all the time.

Well, it was. But that wasn't the point!

"Suga! Someone's going to overhear!" Daichi hissed.

Suga just gave him an evil smirk and turned back to his book.

"You are lucky we are with the team," Daichi said.

"Or what? Are you going to punish me?" Suga said, very sweetly.

"Trust me, this weekend will be punishment enough. Not only can we not have sex, but we also have to deal with the constant shouting and arguments." Daichi was already mourning the lack of sleep.

This time, Suga did smile sweetly at him, and not in an 'I love to tease you so much' kind of way. "Don't worry, they'll tire themselves out eventually. If not from the arguments, then from the workouts."

The team didn't tire out. If anything, they got more energetic. Even Tsukishima seemed to be more interested than normal. Hinata and Kageyama turned everything into a competition. Tanaka and Noya were busy being as loud and obnoxious as possible. Daichi just wanted to have five minutes of silence.

Dinner was just as loud as the bus ride. And getting the players to bed went just about as well as one would expect. Kageyama did not want to sleep next to Hinata but Noya was adamant about sleeping next to Tanaka and Asahi.

"I'll try and get them calmed down. Why don't you get ready for bed?" Daichi said.

Suga looked grateful for the break and left the room quickly. It wasn't long after that Daichi managed to get everyone in their beds and on their way to sleep. Suga still wasn't back yet, which gave Daichi an idea. He was not going to get through this camp without some sort of release. He glanced at the team, who all seemed to be asleep and not waking up anytime real soon. They would have to be quick, but it could happen.

One last glance at the players made up Daichi's mind. He practically ran to the bathroom. It was only a matter of time before they all woke up again. He slammed the bathroom door open, causing Suga to jump.

"The kids are asleep. We have five minutes," he said.

Suga already threw his shirt on the ground and his pants were quick to follow.

"Didn't you tell me we weren't going to have sex at camp?" Suga asked. Though he was pulling Daichi's shirt off his head.

"That was before when I thought it wouldn't be this bad." Daichi stepped out of his pants and boxers before lifting Suga up on the sink and sucking on his neck.

"Ah!" Suga moaned. His legs wrapped around Daichi's waist and his hands tangled in his hair. "Just be careful—oh god—not to leave marks. Shit!" Suga cried.

Daichi's hand wrapped around Suga's shaft and began to stroke. "Just say it's heat rash." His fingers trailed to Suga's entrance, only to be pushed away.

"We don't have condoms or lube. Remember, you thought this was going to be a sex free camp." Suga barely managed to gasp.

Daichi wanted to punch himself for his stupidity. Maybe tomorrow he would have the team just go running through the town so he could stop by a convenience store to pick up some condoms.

Suga put his hands on Daichi's face and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulders and shifted forward. Daichi moaned as Suga began to grind against him, digging his nails into his shoulders and stroking Daichi's mouth with his tongue. Daichi's hands massaged and squeezed Suga's ass, lifting him up so his weight was balanced on Daichi's hips.

Suga let out a small cry and then giggled. "You're just trying to show off your muscles."

"You always say I have thighs like a Greek god," Daichi said.

"That you do." Suga dived back down to attack Daichi's mouth again. Their lips were going to be swollen tomorrow, especially since Suga kept nipping at his.

It didn't take either of them very long to cum. They were still teenagers. And the thrill of doing it in a bathroom where they might get caught only made climaxing that much easier.

Daichi set Suga down on the counter. He was always a bit useless after sex. Daichi leaned in and kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

"Tomorrow, I'm getting condoms," Daichi said, breaking away and going to get some paper towels to clean them up.

"That sounds nice. But you don't need to," Suga said. He was leaning against the mirror, no doubt leaving sweat smudges all over.

"Suga, I'm not sure I could handle jerking off for the next few days."

"Mm, that's not what I meant. I brought condoms and lube along. I knew you weren't going to last very long," Suga said. He smiled at Daichi, looking too innocent for his own good.

"Then why could we use them now?"

"I honestly thought you were going to last longer, so I didn't bring them in with me."

Daichi crossed his arms and pouted. "I could have gone and gotten them."

"And risk everyone waking up?" Suga asked. He still looked a little dazed.

Daichi sighed and started putting back on his clothes. "Fine, I'll take your explanation, this time, Sugawara. But your whole innocent act doesn't fool me."

"What innocent act?" Suga smiled sweetly at him.

Daichi threw him his clothes. "You have the team fooled into thinking you're this sweet, innocent guy. But I know the truth."

Suga hopped off the counter and headed towards the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Little minx," Daichi said, appreciating the way Suga's neck turned red. Even though Suga was more sinister than the team realized, Daichi could still make him blush.

They quickly checked to make sure they hadn't left a mess before walking out the door.

"Finally, I thought you two were never going to stop," Noya said.

Suga and Daichi stared at the team, all waiting in front of the bathroom door.

"What do you mean?" Suga managed to squeak out. His face turned redder upon seeing the group gathered outside the door.

"Um, we just, some of us still had some things to do and we didn't want to interrupt you," Asahi managed to say, though he was staring intently at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Daichi and I were just getting ready for bed," Suga said before stiffly walking back towards the sleeping space.

"Sure, everyone moans and makes out before going to bed. I do it all the time," Tsukishima said.

Daichi opened his mouth, ready to scold everyone for not getting ready for bed when they were supposed to before the reality crashed in around him. The entire team had heard him and Suga having sex in the communal bathroom while at training camp.

"Oh, God," Daichi said before rushing off after Suga. He was never going to be able to look at anyone in the face ever again.

The team watched their two captains run off.

"What were Suga and Daichi doing?" Hinata asked.

Tanaka slung an arm over his shoulders. "Well, when a man and a woman, or in this case Daichi and Suga, love each other very much…"

"Finish that sentence and I will end you, Tanaka!" Suga shouted from down the hall.

"Wow, he has really good hearing," Yamaguchi said.

"Maybe we should all just go back to bed and forget this ever happened," Asahi suggested, trying to wrangle everyone back to the room.

Needless to say, Daichi didn't have sex again at camp. Even though Suga kept putting condoms literally everywhere.


End file.
